the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Awesome Android
The Awesome Android is a powerful android model created and manufactured by the Mad Thinker, who briefly took over the Fantastic Four's headquarters upon creating the android. In the latest story that he was featured in, he took on the Thunderbolts and suffered defeat at their hands, ultimately losing. Biography Creation Awesome Android was created by the Mad Thinker during his reign in the Baxter Building as the adversary of the Fantastic Four. Created by the mad scientist for the sole purpose of destroying the costumed adventurers, the Awesome Android was embedded with the following abilities of superhuman strength and durability, possessing the unusual ability to mimic surfaces that it was exposed to through physical contact and thus inheriting the textures and properties of those surfaces. The Awesome Android was also given the ability to emit close range gale force wind blasts from its mouth. Deployment Shortly after creation, the Awesome Android was deployed to deal with the Fantastic Four. While initially overwhelming the costumed adventurers for a brief period of time, the Awesome Android was finally disabled and defeated at last when The Thing had torn the android apart with his raw strength and manpower after the android was weakened by the displacement of its atoms. Defeated, the Awesome Android would then be brought back by the Mad Thinker once again after the Mad Thinker broke out of prison, incorporating newer resources to assimilate into a more powerful android. Instead of seeking revenge on the Fantastic Four, the Mad Thinker chose to direct his newfound anger and obsession with superheroes onto the Thunderbolts, a new team formed by the government concentrated with larger than life unusual individuals with talents that could be utilized for the needs of the government. The Awesome Android, a central focal point of Mad Thinker's plans, would once again play a dominant role in bringing down the Thunderbolts as Julius would target a hospital in attempts to lure in the Thunderbolts. Thunderbolts I Assisting Julius in his efforts to take over the hospital and cause disaster to his enemies, the Awesome Android would be taken alongside his master once again to exact revenge on the superhero community, except this time, the plan was more indirect. After his attempt to leave the Fantastic Four out of a headquarter base by taking over Baxter Building, Julius murdered every bit of the population that inhabited the hospital and also took the liberty of killing everyone else that inhabited the nearest village that occupied the desert, which was where the hospital was located. Employing a series of high security drones and precautions, Julius correctly foresaw that the Thunderbolts would arrive to stop his plans, using the Awesome Android as a substitute and precaution to hand to hand combat with the Thunderbolts; a challenge that Julius would definitely lose considering his less than average physique. Julius took the liberty of implementing turrets and tanks self-operated by computers and artificial intelligence, surveying the area with cameras in preparation for the arrival of the Thunderbolts. Upon the arrival of the Thunderbolts in the Thunderbolts story, the Thunderbolts would engage in battle with the many precautions that Julius set up while the Awesome Android remained unseen behind the scenes, experiencing little contact with the plans of the Mad Thinker up until the arrival of the Thunderbolts in the madhouse of the Mad Thinker. After the Thunderbolts had gotten past the traps of the Thinker, they would be subject to encounter the Awesome Android, who was disguised as the Mad Thinker, which became crystal clear to the adventurers after a mask resembling the Thinker had been burnt off by Jack O'Lantern. Described to be one of the Mad Thinker's greatest creations, the Mad Thinker had then thrown Juggernaut out of the building, proceeding to battle the Thunderbolts. Drawing focus on Juggernaut throughout the majority of the fight, the Awesome Android was unaffected by most of their attacks up until being exploded by bombs implanted on him throughout the majority of the fight as he was too distracted to realize the one vulnerability that he had at the moment. Destroyed to a crisp by the bombs, all of the data was presumably erased in the events of the story, but Awesome Android would later return after being improved and assimilated by the Mad Thinker's research in the conclusion of the Thunderbolts story. For more information, read the Thunderbolts story. Thunderbolts II In the newest events of the Thunderbolts II story, Awesome Android took over numerous cities, establishing himself as a city leveling threat. The situation eventually got so severe that the Thunderbolts had to get involved, called in by duty with the extra addition of Hawkeye in replacement for Red Hulk, who was said to be sea sick at the time of the event. Repaired and reassembled by the Mad Thinker prior to the events of the second story, the Awesome Android had destroyed many architectural sitings with his raw power before taking on the Thunderbolts. Engaging in battle with Cain Marko, who commented that he'd willingly sacrifice himself for the Thunderbolts to deal with the other forms of commotion in that moment, the Awesome Android reigned successful until getting ambushed with bombs by Jack O'Lantern, once again experiencing defeat as the android had been defeated at the hands of the Thunderbolts once again. Powers and Abilities '''Mimicry: '''Awesome Android possesses the ability to mimic the certain characteristics or textures of the surfaces that he makes physical contact with. For instance, he managed to gain the power of the Thing to some extent after making physical contact with the rocky creature's body, allowing him to gain the strength and associated abilities of the Thing in the Dawn of the Mad Thinker storyline, where he had proved to be resilient and powerful enough to outlast The Thing before being shaken by the power of Reed's atom displacement weapon. These surface absorption traits can only be retained for a temporary amount of time until he is forced to revert back to his original state of power and capability. '''Superhuman Strength: '''In TMO, Awesome Android has shown significant levels of strength allowing him to go toe to toe with the likes of the Juggernaut and the entire team of the Thunderbolts. His normal level of strength is said to be in excess of at least 50 tons, and when augmented with the surface that he touches, his power increases significantly, making him one of the most dangerous combatants in TMO when he reaches his fullest potential. If he were to make contact with beings like Thor, his strength would be astronomically high in far excess of the 100+ tons level. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Awesome Android has shown the ability to keep up with extremely quick automobiles and vehicles on foot. In addition, he has kept up with the entire roster of the Thunderbolts, allowing him to anticipate and block their attacks as he was being bombarded with them. He managed to go head to head with Juggernaut's speed, further proving his strength to an extent, but stood no chance against the charge of the Juggernaut. '''Virtually Limitless Stamina: '''Awesome Android's musculature, especially since he is an android, produces little to no fatigue toxins during physical activity. This gives him virtually limitless stamina in all facets with the only exception being that the artificial intelligence that controls and guides the Awesome Android is only limited by its capabilities and personal cognition levels. Under normal circumstances with no limits, Awesome Android can exert himself for a maximum of at least seven days before his artificial intelligence begins to wear down with exhaustion depending on the environment conditions and the climate. '''Superhuman Durability: '''The extremely dense body structure of the Awesome Android makes it virtually impossible for the android to be damaged by high caliber bullets and the metallic substance that composes his body makes him considerably hard to harm. Even the Thing, at the normal level of the Awesome Android's power, struggled with him, and struggled even more when the Awesome Android absorbed the rock-like hide of The Thing, making him extremely hard to battle. By using his mimicry powers, he can potentially enhance his durability to the point where he is nearly impossible to damage unless hit with a force stronger than even himself. '''Wind Expulsion: '''Awesome Android can expel massive winds from his mouth to blow back opponents or stun them temporarily. These powerful winds move at the rate of 180 miles per hour, but given that he absorbs someone with the proper abilities, this rate can potentially increase to 250 miles per hour when used at the peak of its ability. '''Limited Shapeshifting: '''Awesome Android can manipulate the shape of certain parts of his body for combat purposes with enough concentration and has shown the ability to increase its height in its various incarnations by an upper limit of 10% or 20%, but this may be because of the various models of Awesome Android that have been built by the Mad Thinker. Category:Synthezoids Category:Android Category:Cybernetically-Enhanced Category:Mad Thinker's Collection Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Awesome Android Stories